Next in line
by AMCmajorfan
Summary: Gabriel is turning his attention onto Emma. But Emma is trying her hardest to fight him at every turn. Will the Mutant X and Shalimar be able to help Emma when Gabriel does get into her soul?
1. Chapter One

"We have to stop him. Before he gets into another person's soul." Shamliar said softly to Adam just as he hugged her.

  


*That's what you think darling.* Gabriel smirked as he phrased out of Adam's office without them seeing him. "That's what you think." He said softly once again as he stood outside in an busy street in downtown.

  


"Next in line is dear sweet mixed up Emma DeLauro. Man I'm going to have with her." Gabriel said as he began to walk down the street ignoring everyone. 

  


**********

  


Emma walked into Adam's office and saw him hugging Shamliar. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

  


Shamliar pulled away from Adam and wiped the tears from her checks before turning around. "Not much." She said with an smile.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked concerned for her best friend. She very well knew that Shamliar was troubled about Gabriel bothering her anytime the creep felt like it. She put Adhlocke from Shamliar's mind by shooting an psi blast to her head an few nights ago.

  


"Sure I'm sure." Shamliar said. "Look I need to go work off some of this engarey that I suddenly have." She walked past Emma. "See you around later."

  


"Bye." Both Adam and Emma said together and watched their friend leave the room. 

  


"Are you sure she will be all right?" Emma asked with concern as she brought her face back to look at Adam.

  


"She has to make Gabriel leave her soul on her own Emma. It's the only way." Adam answered the question that was in the air. 

  


~It's your turn.~ Gabriel said into Emma's head.

  


Emma went into herself for an moment. ~Leave me the fuck alone Adhlock. You have no right to be here. I don't want you here and I command you to leave. And leave Shamliar alone.~

  


"Emma who are you reading?" Adam asked looking into Emma's face.

  


Emma focused on Adam once again and saw what concern he had. "Gabriel." She said with an deep sigh. She was going to hide the truth from him knowing that he already had enough weight on his shoulders to add more. But she knew that she could never lie to Adam and that he had the right to know what was going on at all times so if need be he can help save her.

  
  
  


"Dammit." Adam sore. "Look Emma no matter what don't let him in your soul."

  


"I will try my damntist not to allow the basted close to me." Emma said softly and steadily and willed herself to not to soften toward Gabriel ever. She knew that if he caught her in even one little weak moment he could worm his way into her soul within an second.

  
  


"Good girl." Adam said with an firm nod to his head. "Emma anytime Gabriel contacts you day or night you come to me you promise."

  
  


"Yes Adam." Emma nodded her head. She knew that he was only trying to protect her. That his order wasn't because she was still new and unsure of her powers and how to handle the situation. That he would give the order to Shamliar, Brennan and Jesse if they were in her situation also. 

*****************

*This is going to be funnier than I thought.* Gabriel laughed lighthearted for the first time since he was released from the pod serval months ago. 


	2. Chapter Two

Emma sat up in her bed in cold sweat as she saw Gabriel standing over her bed. 

  
  


"Hello sweet Emma. I have come for you like I said I would." Gabriel said softly as he placed an gentle hand on her check.

  
  


Emma knew that Gabriel was real flesh and blood and that his hand naturally went through her skin. But she still felt the cold / warmth of the man in front of her. "Why the hell are you here Gabriel?" She breathed. She hated herself for feeling such warmth for the evil man who was set out to destroy not only Adam, but Shalimar and now her also. But she knew that this man had such charisma that even through you hated him you couldn't help but .....

  
  


"Love me." Gabriel smiled as he stared deep into Emma's eyes into her soul. *You are going to be mine for real Emma DeLunco don't you worry none.* Suddenly he faded from sight.

  
  


Emma had an image of Gabriel lying on his bed in agony. *He's dying. And only Adam can keep him alive.* She brought her eyes back to her room and got up from the bed. She walked from the bedroom and went to Adam's bedroom door and knocked lightly.

  
  


"Come in." Adam said sleepily. 

  
  


Emma slid open his door. "I'm sorry Adam but I had to tell you Gabriel visited me just now." She said walking into his bedroom. 

  
  


"Shit." Adam said sitting up in his bed. The covers fell from his chest as he sat up.

  
  


Emma couldn't tear her eyes off of Adam's chest. *Solid rock and built like an Greek god.* She couldn't help but think. She thought that every time she looked at his chest. Emma brought her eyes up to meet Adams and saw the knowing look in his eyes.

  
  


"Tell me Emma." He said softly.

  
  


Emma walked over to the bed and sat down so that her face was six inches from his and that his knees were behind him. She told him everything that Gabriel told her. Ending with "He's dying more every day Adam. After he faded from sight I read into his bedroom and saw him in total agony in bed."

  
  


Adam shook his head from side to side. "I have to save him." He looked into Emma's eyes. "You do understand why I have to save Gabriel don't you Emma?"

  
  


Emma nodded. "I wish he could die and be in peace finally." She felt compassion for this monster.

  
  


"I know. But if he dies now he will kill as many people as he can. He doesn't have anything to lose now." Adam said gently placing an hand on her check. The same check that Gabriel's hand passed through. "I have to protect the entire world Emma not just him. Not because he is my first Mutant."

  
  


"I know Adam. I know and I understand. Truly I do." Emma said bringing her left hand up to his right hand and held his hand on the center of her check. "It just ...."

  
  


"Just what?" Adam asked softly.

  
  


*Just I love you and I want you to be safe.* Emma thought but didn't say. She knew that this wasn't the time to tell Adam that she was in love with him and only him. For one his mind had to be on saving Gabriel so that Gabriel wouldn't destroy the earth. Number two she didn't know if he felt the same about her. She tried to read his thoughts but he closed that part off from her.

  
  


"Just what?" Adam asked again softly as he watched Emma go into herself.

  
  


"It just .... just be careful will ya?" Emma said softly.

  
  


"I will and you also." Adam said softly. He knew that the young woman was in an confusing place in her life at the moment. *Oh Emma if I could only tell you that I love you and I want to be with you forever and ever. But I can't. For one you are still new at your powers and I don't want to hinder you getting better adjusted. Second I think you think of me as your father and not an man.*

  
  


"Can I sleep in here the rest of the night?" Emma suddenly asked softly.

  
  


Adam looked into Emma's eyes and saw how truly frighten she was. "Sure." He said huskily as he removed his hand from hers and her check. He moved sideways toward the wall so that she could climb underneath his covers with him.

  
  


Emma moved her body so that her back was to his chest and she felt his arms spooning her as she placed her head on top of his forearm which lay on the pillow. "Good night Adam." She said softly closing her eyes.

  
  


"Good night Emma." Adam whispered in her ear. He kept his eyes opened as he listened to the young woman's breathing deepen as she feel into an deep sleep. "I love you Emma." He whispered in her ear as he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

  
  


*I now know how to get to Adam's soul. Thank you Adam.* Gabriel grinned widely as he watched Adam and Emma sleep. "You are more important to me know than ever before Emma." He said as he faded out back into his bedroom.

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

"Oh Gabriel again. Do me again. Do me rougher than before. I can't get enough of you." Moaned Emma underneath Gabriel.

  
  


Gabriel just smiled and bent his head down to lick Emma's neck down to her right breast where he began to suck it harder and friskier than before. He never realized that this shy quiet mouse was such an unsatiated tiger in bed.

  
  


Adam screamed as he watched Emma and Gabriel have sex. "NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!"

  
  


Gabriel looked sideways and said with an evil grin. "Oh yes Adam I have conquered my conquest and after I am fistened I'm going to kill her."

  
  


"NOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!" Adam screamed sitting up in bed.

  
  


"Adam what's the matter." Emma asked scared as she sat up in bed and placed an hand on Adam's trembling sweaty shoulder. "What's the matter Adam." She repeated softly.

  
  


Adam turned his face to look into Emma's eyes and saw with his own eyes that the Emma sitting up in bed with him wasn't under Gabriel's powers. "Oh Emma I'm so afraid for you." He sobbed pulling her close to his racing heart.

  
  


"Adam it's all right. I'm all right. I'm here beside you just as before." Emma said softly and lowly. 

  
  


Adam bent his head and kissed her hair. "Don't ever leave my side again Emma." He moaned softly as tears fell onto the top of her head.

  
  


Emma's tried to read Adam's thoughts but he had bolted the door to this part. *How can I help him if he wouldn't tell me or let me inside him?* "I can't promise you that Adam." She said softly.

  
  


Adam pulled her away from him and titled her chin up so that they were eye to eye. "Whenever Gabriel contacts you; you must tell me right away. Even if you can during the contact. I must protect you from him at all cost. I can't allow him to get an hold of you."

  
  


Emma read the deep worry in Adam's eyes. "Of course Adam." She tried to read if he was this concerned for her because he loved her as an man loves an woman or if it was an fatherly type love. She couldn't tell.

  
  


Adam let her chin go. "Let's try to get some sleep we have an huge day to mower." He bent sideways and kissed her check.

  
  


Emma laid back down and felt him spooning her once again. She once again placed her head on top of his forearm and she closed her eyes.

  
  


Adam kept his eyes opened and his head close to Emma's and listened as she feel back to sleep. "I love you Emma and I will die protecting you." He whispered as he kissed her check and placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes once again.

  
  


*That's right Adam Kane you will give your life for Emma's. But I wouldn't kill you till I tourterd you by watching Emma and me having sex. And after I have slowly killed her. Than Adam Kane you will die.* Gabriel laughed evilly as he faded out of Adam's bedroom.

  
  



End file.
